1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and methods for producing same and is particularly directed to the disclosure of a liquid organic nitramine compound, containing two azide groups, as an energetic plasticizer, together with a method for producing this compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellants are formulated from a fuel and an oxidizer, together with various additives for modifying the physical or chemical properties of the propellant. In addition, there is a continuing search for materials which can yield greater energy. Following this line of thinking, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,374 teaches a process for producing a plurality of energetic compounds having the formula ##STR1## where R represents H or ##STR2## or an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms with at least one hydrogen atom has been replaced by the group ##STR3## to form a group of the formula ##STR4##
The replacement of R in equation (1) by another N.sub.3 would be most desirable, since N.sub.3 is much more energetic than any of the R substitutes taught by the patent. Unfortunately, all prior attempts to provide an N.sub.3 substitute for R in equation (1) have been unsuccesful.